


HazbinxHelluva

by DamaGT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaGT/pseuds/DamaGT
Summary: Este relato esta directamente vinculado a mi primer fanfic de Hazbin Hotel, conectando asi ambas historias.
Kudos: 8





	HazbinxHelluva

(Para aquellos que leyeran mi fanfic anterior, cronológicamente estaríamos en medio, a poco más de seis meses para la siguiente Limpieza…yo no hago sub versiones, soy más de insertos.)

Aquella mañana Alastor había aceptado una invitación a desayunar de parte de Rosie, bueno, a ella jamás le hubiera dicho que no, tanto por el singular afecto que compartían como por el gusto a las…carnes frías, que tenían en común también.

-Gracias de nuevo, querida-dijo al despedirse-una delicia como siempre.  
-¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?-pregunto, alisándole la chaqueta.  
-No, no, una caminata vigorizante es justo lo que necesito ahora.  
-De acuerdo, promete que no me harás esperar tanto para la siguiente visita.  
-Reserva la próxima semana, iremos de paseo, lo prometo-beso su mano-hasta entonces, Rosie, querida.  
-Hasta entonces, cariño.

Usualmente Alastor andaba por Ciudad Pentagrama con cierto aire de paisano, gozando silenciosamente del terror que solía provocar en cualquiera al que decidiera lanzar una mirada directa, pero en el sector de Villa Caníbal, donde se ubicaba el emporio de Rosie, siempre se había sentido bienvenido, más como en casa…aunque en Nuevo Orleans sus hábitos alimenticios nunca cayeron en gracia; andaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, preguntándose qué nueva e hilarante curiosidad encontraría en el hotel para divertirse ese día, cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de un callejón, los gemidos ansiosos de un grupo de pecadores bizarros tomando un desayuno tardío, y les abría ignorado del todo, él ya se encontraba satisfecho, si a sus ruidos no se hubiera unido un llanto primitivo y casi afónico.

Retrocedió, los pecadores estaban dando cuenta del cuerpo de un demonio Imp recién asesinado, por sus ropas una hembra, ¿Qué idiotez llevaba a un demonio nativo a uno de los sectores más peligrosos de la ciudad?, el llanto venia de una cesta y en el momento que se acerco vio como uno de los pecadores zombificados levantaba de la pierna a un demonio diminuto.

Lo próximo que vieron todos esos infelices fue el callejón invadido por una sombra astada y sonriente y allí, cubriendo cualquier escape, el aterrador Demonio de la Radio, con su sonrisa de dientes afilados y sus ojos de diales, sus chillidos no pudieron cubrir el atronador zumbido de la estática mientras entraba.

Unos minutos después, Alastor salió de callejón llevando la canasta del brazo, el pequeño Imp roía una mano cercenada, era una cosita adorable, una preciosa diablilla rojo y blanco de ojitos brillantes y cuernos como dos bastoncitos de caramelo puntiagudos, se saco la mano de la boca para ver a Alastor y hacerle una trompetilla.

-¡Ja!, que dulce, se de algunas personas cuyas cabezas estallaran al verte, ¡será divertidísimo!  
\-----0

Allá en el hotel, Charley mediaba en una discusión en la que no tendría que haberse metido.

Todos sabían que Ángel Dust sacaba dinero acostándose con pecadores y demonios de manera indiscriminada, a veces fuera del hotel y cada vez más a menudo dentro de este, lo que enfurecía a Vaggie y ponía demasiado incomoda a Charley que aun no equilibraba las proporciones entre aquellas cosas que debía prohibir de plano a los pecadores que estaban en su programa de rehabilitación y esas donde le tocaba hacer la vista gorda de momento si no quería causar una crisis, el sistema de amigos debía ser un apoyo en tales situaciones pero ahora sus detalles eran justo el problema: la noche anterior Niffty había encontrado a la ex actriz dando tumbos por el corredor del cuarto piso, apestando a marihuana y cantando “Ipzi bipzy araña en un tubo se subió” a voz de cuello, Husk se enfado bastante con él y ahora que ya estaba lucido quería cobrar su parte del acuerdo y obligarle a llevar un cinturón de castidad por una semana.

-¡Oh, entonces tu puedes hacer pequeñas apuestas pero yo no puedo fumar un poco de hierba!  
-¿Un poco?, niño, dijiste que eras un cisne y casi saltas por la ventana.  
-¡Necesitaba relajarme!, sigo pensando en Molly con ese cerdo y…  
-Tienes que dejar de usar a tu hermana como una escusa.  
-¡¿Excusa?!, óyeme…  
-¡Tu, óyeme!, ¡Si no tienes control entonces no se qué haces aquí!  
-¡Es el infierno, estúpido!, ¡No tener control nos puso a todos aquí!  
-¡Oigan!-intervino Charley-vamos, cálmense, todos somos amigos…Ángel, nos diste un buen susto ayer.  
-Ustedes están exagerando.  
-Trataste de besarme-dijo Vaggie-tuve que golpearte en la cara.  
-¿Qué?-agarro un vaso para mirarse el moretón-¡Mi cara!, ¡Oye, de esto vivo!  
-Ya casi sana, Ángel-dijo Charley-pero voy a tener que restarte algunas estrellas.

Si para algo eran bueno los demonios era para torcer las ideas más inocentes, Charley había comenzado a dar estrellitas de colores a los pecadores en sus grupos de ayuda solo por participar, posteriormente comenzó a darlas a aquellos que mostrasen pequeños avances y luego, cual maestra de primaria, decidió añadir un cartón donde ponerlas y quitarlas a manera de castigo.

No supo cuando estas comenzaron a volatilizarse por todo el hotel, inicio con algunos pecadores con serios problemas de juego, como Husk, que armaron una suerte de liga de fantasía para ver quienes tenían más estrellas y quienes menos y luego comenzaron las tretas, ayudando a algunos a obtener más y saboteando a otros para quitarles, y luego en algún momento se creó un sistema de equivalencias para convertir las estrellas en dinero, ahora medio hotel estaba metido en el juego, y claro, la que todavía no se enteraba era la misma Charley.

-Este día apesta-gruño Ángel, que esperaba comprar ropa nueva con su bote actual.  
-¿Sabes que, niño?, que te den, y no lo digo de la forma que te gusta-agarro una botella de tequila.  
-¡Husk!-el demonio gato llevaba casi un mes entero sobrio, era su mejor marca.  
-¡Llénate la sangre de veneno, para lo que me importas!-abrió la botella-marica, como si no lo entendiera.  
-¡Alto!-le agarro las manos-¡Perdón, lo siento!, ¡No volverá a pasar, solo…!, suelta eso, ¿está bien?, es que… ¡una semana es demasiado!  
-Cuatro días.  
-¡Dos!  
-Cuatro-alzo la botella.  
-¡Ok, ok, cuatro días!-Husk bajo la botella-eres un maldito anciano manipulador.  
-Como digas-le paso la prenda de castigo en una bolsa-quizás quieras llevar una falda, para que nadie lo note.  
-¿Una…?, oh, tu…, la próxima vez que quieras que me trasvista solo tienes que pedirlo, bombón, no es necesario el escándalo.

Husk le dirigió una mirada afilada pero no agrego nada, Charley suspiro aliviada, otra crisis solucionada por el sistema de amigos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-escucho decir a Vaggie.  
-¡Buenos días a ti también, querida!, ¿Cómo están todos?

Alastor solía ser el primero en ponerse de pie por las mañanas y les había extrañado no verle en el desayuno, aunque Niffty les dijo luego que había ido con Rosie, para Vaggie parecía haber demorado demasiado.

-Bueno, ha sido una mañana…interesante-dijo Charley, mirando de soslayo a Ángel y a Husk.  
-Oh, estoy seguro de que puedo superar con creces cualquier escenario-dijo Alastor, con una sonrisilla picara.  
-¿Qué hay en la cesta?-pregunto Niffty, su gran ojo atento siempre a cualquier novedad.  
-¡Si yo les contara!-pero Alastor no quería revelar la gran sorpresa tan pronto.  
-Como hallas traído más brazos para la cocina…-empezó Vaggie.  
-¡Claro que no!-rio-solo tuve un adorable desayuno con Rosie, seguido de una caminata hasta aquí-tomo rumbo hacía la biblioteca-y en medio rescate a un bebe-la pequeña Imp se asomo e hizo una trompetilla.

Dos segundos de absoluta consternación y todos saltaron.

-¡¿Un bebe?!

Alastor estallo en carcajadas y se puso de inmediato manos a la obra, en un chasquido encendió la chimenea, con otro convirtió la canasta en una cuna elegante que se balanceaba por estimulo propio, Niffty, que era la más veloz, fue la primera en echársele encima.

-¡¡ES TAN BONITA!!, ¡Podría comérmela!  
-Jeje, me temo que no es para eso, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Baxter y Sir Pentius?, necesito algunos consejos.  
-¡Ya voy!-corrió hacía la puerta, donde el resto miraban atónitos, y se detuvo-¿¡Como se llama!?  
-Mmm…pensaba en…Morwen.  
-¡Me encanta!-y se esfumo rápidamente.

Los demás se quedaron, en principio, demasiado perplejos para saber que decir, la barbárica reputación de Alastor no le hacía el tipo de individuo al que uno imaginaba cuidando de una criatura indefensa ¡pero allí le tenían!, tarareando una nana al tiempo que atizaba el fuego de la chimenea, entonces saco un trozo de madera al rojo vivo y lo acerco a la bebe, eso movilizo al resto.

-¡Alastor!-Charley se le puso al frente, los demás le rodearon.  
-¡Baja eso ahora, cabron!-dijo Vaggie, con la lanza a punto.  
-¿Cuál sería exactamente el problema?-rio-fijándose en las armas de Ángel y que incluso Husk había sacado su baraja-Charley, querida, para ser princesa del infierno muestras un desconocimiento alarmante de sus habitantes más antiguos.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Los Imp son inmunes a las altas temperaturas-se deslizo como una sombra, saliendo del circulo de agresión-de hecho necesitan consumir brasas para mantenerse fuertes.

Le dio la madera a la bebe y esta se la metió a la boca, sorbiéndola como si fuera un chupete, todos respiraron aliviados y, ¿Por qué no decirlo?, sintiéndose un poco estúpidos, sobre todo Charley, aunque no era su culpa que su padre le hubiera privado de muchos conocimientos importantes hasta que decidiera obedecerle.

-¿De verdad la rescataste?  
-Por lo que vi su madre tuvo un mal final en Villa Caníbal y tuve que intervenir.  
-Salvaste un bebe-le miro con ojos brillantes-¡Esas son como mil estrellas!  
-¡Oh, no es justo!-exclamo Ángel-¡Yo también lo habría hecho, me gustan los niños!  
-Mejor me aseguro de que te pongas eso-Husk le jalo de un brazo.  
-En serio, viejo, solo pide las cosas, estoy a punto de pagarte yo para que te animes.  
-Colócalas en mi cuenta-dijo Alastor a Charley, ignorando la charla de los otros mientras se iban.  
-Es preciosa, hola Morwen, hola cosita bella.  
-En verdad es linda-admitió Vaggie-nunca te creí un hombre de familia.  
-Por favor, ¿Qué impresión tienen de mi?, incluso los monstruos tenemos limites.  
-No eres un monstruo-le dijo Charley, Alastor sonrió, ese nuevo nivel de apreciación de su parte le gustaba.  
-¿Pero que sabes tú de criar Imps?, aparte de que les gustan las cosas calientes.  
-Es justo por eso que solicite refuerzos.

Esos refuerzos eran, por supuesto, Baxter y Sir Pentius, el primero había pasado su existencia en el Infierno acumulando vastos conocimientos sobre los demonios de toda clase y el segundo tenía una cualidad rarísima e invaluable: era un autentico padre.

-¡Peka-boo!-el antiguo inventor conocía algunos juegos modernos, se cubría el rostro y luego se dejaba ver, haciéndole reír-¿Donde estoy, bebe?, ¡Aquí mismo!, ¡Jajaja!, ¿recuerdas esto, William?, a ti te encantaba-el sombrero sobre su cabeza parecía bastante contento.  
-Luce muy sana-dijo Baxter, examinándole con todas la asepsia posible-diría que tiene un par de meses.  
-Pobrecilla-dijo Charley, tomándole una fotografía-su padre podría estar buscándole o quizás tiene otros parientes, hare volantes.  
-Y mientras disfrutamos de esta tierna compañía-dijo Alastor-¿Qué deberíamos tener en cuenta?  
-Veamos-en determinados casos, Baxter sacaba su libreta de notas.

Los Imp atravesaban su primera infancia bastante rápido, en unas semanas más ya debería estar gateando por su cuenta, nacían con dientes afiladísimos y una tendencia instintiva a roer cualquier cosa que se les pusiera al alcance, necesitaban mantener sus cuerpos calientes pues un resfriado común podía serles fatal, eran carnívoros aunque una mescla de sangre y leche serviría muy bien para alimentarle por ahora y, el detalle más importante, algunos Imp tenían la habilidad natural de abrir portales para librar distancias cortas.

-¿Ella puede hacer eso?-pregunto Vaggie.

Y no acabo de preguntarlo cuando Morwen pareció caer dentro de su propia cuna solo para reaparecer, cayendo de un círculo en flamas, unos metros más allá, Niffty dio un chillido y la atrapo justo a tiempo.

-¡Vaya!-Alastor la recibió-¡estas llena de sorpresas, dulzura!  
-Eso podría ser un problema-dijo Vaggie.  
-Bueno, tendremos que cuidar a Morwen entre todos-dijo Charley-y estar muy al pendiente hasta que alguien venga por ella.  
-¿Qué pasa si eso no ocurre, princesa?-pregunto Pentius, luego se giro hacia Alastor-¿Cuál era tu idea exactamente?, ¿vas a adoptarla?  
-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamo, con toda la gracia del mundo.  
-¡Pero tú la salvaste!-exclamo Charley, confundida.  
-Y veré que siga a salvo hasta que pueda andar por sí misma, después de eso ya no será mi problema.

Alastor era el tipo de personas que iba por la vida con un código moral más bien obtuso, ¿salvar a una criatura indefensa y velar por su bien?, ¡Claro!, ¿procurarle una vida plena y feliz?, eso ya era demasiado, después de todo él vivía por y para entretenerse, las responsabilidades a largo plazo eran cosa de otros, a Charley le decepciono un poco pero debía reconocer que Alastor era el paciente en su programa de quien menos debía esperar.

-Debí imaginarlo-siseo Pentius-princesa, cuente conmigo para lo que sea necesario.  
-Gracias, Pent, se que cuento con todos.  
\-----0

Pequeño gran detalle que debemos recordar: los pecadores eran seres humanos, y pocas cosas son tan poderosas en el ser humano que el instinto de proteger a nuestros congéneres más vulnerables, sabiendo esto no fue tan extraño que Morwen se volviera rápidamente la consentida del hotel aunque también era, por encima de todo, la bebe de Alastor, como quedo patente cuando este perdió la mitad de sus estrellas ganadas por arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo a un tipo que la hizo llorar.

-¡No se repetirá frente a ti!-le dijo a Charley risueñamente.  
-¡No se tiene que repetir y punto!

Alastor era quien más al pendiente estaba de Morwen, al menos de momento le divertía lo suficiente para relegar casi cualquier otra cosa y muchos de los huéspedes recibieron con alivio ese periodo de calma sin el Demonio de la Radio zumbando en sus nucas, pero todos quisieron cooperar un poco.

Ángel Dust se encontró a sí misma, matando el tiempo y las ganas por sus cuatro días de castigo, cosiendo vestiditos en el taller de manualidades y haciéndole peinados a la pequeña Imp, Husk, por medio de una afortunada Reina de Diamantes, le obsequio una muñeca, Niffty veía por sus comidas y su aseo, Sir Pentius jugaba con ella o le leía historias, Charley y Vaggie la sacaban a pasear y Alastor hacía un poco de todo y la tenia instalada en su propio cuarto, siendo quien se llevaba los desvelos cuando la niña no paraba de llorar, aunque la mayoría del tiempo su carácter era realmente alegre y travieso…muy travieso.

Y claro que no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas, Vaggie acertó al decir que lo de los portales iba a ser un problema, aunque Alastor pudo manipular la energía para limitarle al perímetro del hotel, al primer descuido Morwen se perdía y la encontraban en los lugares más inesperados, casi siempre royendo algún mueble, o revolviendo en un armario, o agarrada a la espalda de algún huésped alarmado que no sabía de dónde había salido, resulto que era muy buena trepando; Alastor se divertía de lo lindo viendo a los demás correr en círculos porque Morwen se había trepado a uno de los candelabros del techo y estaba mordisqueando el agarre.

-Ya la tengo-Husk hizo el pesado y doloroso esfuerzo de volar para tomarla.  
-Dámela-Charley la recibió y la abrazo fuerte-menos mal, Alastor, ¿no estaba contigo?-Alastor podía controlar donde le llevarían los portales.  
-No fue eso, querida, gateo hasta aquí y luego trepo por la pared, seguidamente por el techo.  
-¿¡Y porque la dejaste!?  
-Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar, ¡es muy fuerte!  
-Alastor…

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas y mientras Morwen crecía el interés de Alastor disminuía, oh, no la dejaría hacerse daño en última instancia, pero tampoco estaba impidiendo que se metiera en situaciones de riesgo como andar por los techos, colarse en la cocina o tratar de morder la pierna de algún huésped, le entretenía demasiado mirar.

-Creo que es tiempo de que pensemos en qué hacer con Morwen-dijo Charley, tomando una decisión administrativa-ya que nadie ha venido a reclamarla.  
-No podemos conservarla más tiempo sin darle algún tipo de estabilidad-dijo Vaggie-el hotel no es lugar para un bebe sin alguien que le cuide por completo.  
-Lo sé…Alastor-se la entrego-solo voy a preguntarlo, ¿no es ni siquiera un poquito probable que hallas llegado a amarla como para quedarte con ella?  
-Oh, pero si yo adoro a esta muñequita.  
-¿Cómo para conservarla?, ya sabes, cuando ya camine y hable, y luego sea una adolescente.  
-…Eso no suena muy divertido-sonrió a medias-lo lamento, querida, hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse.  
-De acuerdo…-miro a su alrededor-Sir Pentius, ¿usted…?  
-¡Oh, Dios, no!-exclamo, sorprendiéndoles a todos-princesa, me halaga la oferta, pero ya tuve y perdí a un hijo y hago lo más que puedo por compensar mis errores, no podría tomar esa carga de nuevo.  
-Lo entiendo…entonces tenemos que considerar dejarla ir.

Ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle a los demás, Baxter hallaba fascinante a la niña pero como sujeto de estudio, Niffty ya tenía demasiadas ocupaciones en el hotel y era demasiado intensa, a Husk se le descartaba de cualquier iniciativa por default y Ángel…Ángel acababa de levantar su mano, como si estuviera en un salón.

-Tengo una idea-dijo-lo mejor sería dejarle con los de su propia especie, ¿verdad?  
-¡Uff, que susto!-exclamo Husk-por un momento creí…  
-¡Oye!, ¿crees que no podría cuidar de una niña?  
-Yo no dije nada, ni una maldita cosa, olvídalo.  
-No lo hare, ahora te explicas, cretino.  
-Ángel-ahorita mismo Charley no necesitaba discusiones-¿Qué decías?  
-¡Ah, sí!, pues tengo un amigo Imp, Blitzo, nos metíamos en líos todo el tiempo, je, la última vez que hablamos me conto que iba a poner un negocio con una pareja, hablaba de ellos como si fueran familia.  
-¿Crees que a alguno le interese cuidar de Morwen?  
-Son Imp, si no la conservan al menos serán los indicados para buscarle un mejor hogar.  
-Parece la mejor alternativa-dijo Alastor-¿Cuándo te parece que debamos hacer esto, Charley?  
-Pues…-miro a Morwen, que estaba chupando su propia cola-supongo que cuanto antes será mejor.

Lo dijo con pena, pues todos le habían tomado cariño, pero era importante hacer lo correcto en este caso, no por ellos si no por la pequeña, Alastor se comprometió a madrugar para entregarla junto a Ángel, ella debía primero llamar a ese amigo suyo, y decidió subir a su habitación y tratar de que la bebe se durmiera temprano.

No se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, no lo hubiera admitido ni ante sí mismo, pero en cuanto comenzó a pensar en decir adiós la diversión se había terminado y ahora estaba… ¿triste?, ¿enfadado?, siempre había tenido problemas para clasificar sus emociones, “Cretino sonriente” era su estado por defecto según la mayoría, pero aquí había que ser claros, Alastor era un sociópata, quizás nunca llegara a sentir amor genuino pero sí que podía desarrollar un poderoso apeno.

-“A dormir, a soñar, pedacito de infierno”-le hizo aparecer una sonaja con forma similar a su micrófono-“mientras que, seas feliz, nada te lastimara; Eres fuego en el frio, una luz en la noche…mientras sonrías así…muy cerca me tendrás”  
\-----0-----

I.M.P es una singular agencia de asesinatos en la punta principal de Ciudad Pentagrama, una zona conocida como Imp City, ofreciendo sus servicios con acceso al mundo de los vivos tenemos a Blitzo, fundador y director general, Loona, recepcionista y perro de ataque, Millie, matona profesional, y Moxxie, experto en armas.

Estos últimos eran un matrimonio feliz, que vivían pacíficamente…al menos hasta donde su demente jefe lo permitía.

-Blitzo-muy de mañana escucharon ruidos provenientes de su cocina.  
-¿Cómo sabes que es él?-pregunto Millie, frotándose los ojos.  
-Siempre es él-saco una pistola de debajo de su almohada.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Un día libre, un maldito día libre cada dos semanas-la cargo-esta vez sí voy a dispararle.  
-Cielo, vuelve, no es para tanto.

Se podía decir que Moxxie buscaba una escusa y hubiera tomado cualquiera, pero al final no llego a levantar el arma porque Blitzo estaba en su cocina, con un batido y una cesta, y en la cesta había una bebe Imp que les vio e hizo una trompetilla.

-¡Buenos días!  
-Blitzo… ¿Qué tienes allí?  
-Un smothie.  
-¡No, me refiero…!  
-¡Bebe!-Millie salto sobre la cesta-¡Ay, que hermosa!, hola, bebe, ¡hola, bebe!  
-Se llama Morwen.  
-¡Morwen!-la cargo en brazos-¿es tu sobrina o algo?  
-¡Espero que no!-se rio-¿saben de ese hotel para chiflados en la punta este?, han estado cuidándola allí, es huérfana.  
-Pobrecilla.  
-Un amigo me la trajo para que le buscara un buen hogar, ¡y enseguida pensé en ustedes!  
-Alto, ¿¡que!?-exclamo Moxxie-¿Estas…regalándonos un bebe?  
-¡Así es!  
-¡No puedes…!  
-¡Si puede!-replico Millie-disculpa un momento-fue con él-cariño, hablemos.  
-Pe…pero, Millie…

Salieron al corredor, Moxxie tenía una tormenta en la mente.

-Creo que esta es la mayor locura que ha hecho, y hablamos de Blitzo.  
-Moxxie, ¿no crees que esta es una oportunidad?  
-¿Qué?-le miro.  
-Lo hemos intentado por un tiempo-dijo, apenada-tal vez…tal vez esta es la manera, mírala, ¿eres capaz de decirle que no a estos ojitos?

Morwen estaba chupando su colita, un habito común en los infantes Imp, no se podía negar que era demasiado adorable pero los ojitos que le convencieron fueron los de Millie, su adorada Millie, tan llenos de ilusión.

-Podemos intentarlo-ella dio un grito y le abrazo.  
-¡Sí, amor!, ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!  
-¿Tomaron una decisión?-les pregunto Blitzo, ya que regresaron.  
-¡Nos la quedamos, gracias!  
-¿Tu no vas a darme las gracias, Moxxie?  
-Claro, si, gracias por cambiar nuestras vidas, ¡ahora sal de mi casa!  
-Solo porque tengo cosas que hacer-abrió un portal-¡Hay cosas útiles en la cesta!  
-¡Ya vete!  
-¡Los veo mañana!-se marcho.  
-Sostenla-le pidió Millie.  
-¡Oh!, ok…-la cargo como si fuese una bomba-hey…hola, que linda nena…

Morwen hizo una trompetilla, Moxxie le repitió el gesto y eso la hizo reír, ¡bien!, aquello no era tan difícil, Millie iba sacando el contenido de la cesta: ropa, una muñeca, un libro de cuentos, un sonajero rojo de aspecto singular y una libretita escrita a mano.

-“Cuidados básicos para el primer año”  
-¡Eso es muy útil!  
-“Importante: ojo con los portales”  
-¿Portales?-había puesto a Morwen en el suelo a ver si se sostenía y ella abrió uno para caer de regreso a su canasta-Oh por Dios…se parece a Blitzo.

No todos los Imp podían conjurar portales, Millie se emociono con su talento pero a Moxxie le angustio enormemente ese parecido con su jefe; según la libreta la única manera de evitar que se transportase de un lugar a otro era distrayéndole para que no explorara sin supervisión, Millie demostró una vena maternal inmediata, jugando con ella, mostrándole la casa y preparándole un puré, Moxxie se sentía en hielo delgado, examino minuciosamente la libreta y los objetos de la cesta y cada que alzaba la vista Morwen le estaba mirando.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamo Millie de pronto, sobresaltándole-¡Necesitamos una cuna!  
-Ah, si…  
-¡Y una carriola o uno de esos porta bebes!, tenla-se la entrego-hay que comprar candados.  
-¿Candados?  
-¡Para los gabinetes!, ¿o quieres que meta las manos donde guardamos los cuchillos?-saco de su escondite el bote de los ahorros-esto debe ser suficiente.  
-Pero, Millie, íbamos a comprar una guillotina.  
-Tenemos que pensar en Morwen ahora-busco su bolso-hey, bebe, mami va a salir un momento asique se buena con papi hasta que regrese.  
-¿Me vas a dejar solo con ella?  
-Un ratito-los beso a ambos.  
-¿Pero qué debo hacer?  
-¡Deja que te conozca, distráela!, ¡Los amo!  
-Que la distraiga-otra vez estaba mirándole-a ver… ¿te…te gustan las cosas brillantes?, a los bebes les gustan las cosas brillantes, ¿cierto?

Él tenía una caja con objetos brillantes, específicamente una colección de municiones de todo calibre, decidió mostrársela y resulto que Morwen se quedo fascinada con estas.

-Esta es una bala de fragmentación-explicaba-no mataras de inmediato a alguien con esta pero reducirás sus órganos a picadillo, esta es una veintidós estándar, siempre llevo una caja extra por si acaso.

Morwen removió dentro de la caja y extrajo una bala tan grande como uno de sus bracitos.

-¡Buen gusto!, calibre setenta, blindada, puedes tumbar un elefante con esa-Morwen se la metió a la boca como si fuera un chupete-je, que linda.

Para cuando Millie volvió le estaba mostrando como limpiar un rifle de asalto.

-Hay que ser muy cuidadosos con el cañón, si dañas el estriado afectaras la trayectoria de los disparos.  
-¿Se divierten?-pregunto enternecida.  
-Millie, ella es increíble, ¡escucha todo lo que digo!  
-¿Te gusta oír a papá?-le hizo cosquillas-¿sí?, es muy listo.  
-Tal vez sea una asesina experta cuando crezca.  
-“Morwen, la Muerte Roja”-suspiraron imaginándolo-¿quieres armar su cuna?  
-Yo me encargo, amor.

El resto del día fue maravilloso, aunque no salieron para nada de la casa, para la noche colocaron la flamante cuna nueva junto a su cama y se quedaron mirando a su pequeñita.

-No quiero que este día termine-dijo Moxxie.  
-Tampoco yo…es su primera noche aquí.  
-¿La ponemos con nosotros?  
-Sí-la tomo y la llevo a la cama-Moxxie, ¿te das cuenta?, somos padres.  
-Somos padres-por un instante la idea le paralizo pero luego de embargo una maravillosa calidez-somos padres.  
\-----0

Día siguiente, oficinas de I.M.P.

-¡Buenos días!-Millie entro alborotando, llevando a Morwen en un porta bebes sobre el pecho.  
-¿No es un hermosa mañana?, ¡Trajimos panecillos!, estos son para ti, Loona.  
-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-pregunto la loba, perpleja-¿Qué es eso?  
-¡Es nuestra bebe!  
-¿Y eso cuando paso?  
-¡Ayer!, ¡Gracias a Blitzo!  
-…de acuerdo, no quiero saber más.  
-¡No fue así!-se apresuro a aclarar Moxxie-él…  
-¡Dije que no quiero saber!  
-¡Ah, ya llegaron!  
-¡Jefecito!-Millie fue con él-¿panecillo?  
-¡Oh, gracias!-aquella mañana Blitzo andaba un poco apurado-Moxxie, ¿puedes inventariar los suministros?  
-¡Ya mismo, jefe!  
-No me vengas con… ¿Qué?-parpadeo-¿vas a hacerlo solo así?, ¿por las buenas?  
-¡Ya lo creo!-se fue tarareando.  
-Le voy a mostrar el lugar a Morwen, ¿quieres ver las armas de mami, si?  
-Wow-miro a Loona-¿mejorarías tu actitud si te doy un cachorrito?  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses-gruño.

Los servicios ofrecidos por I.M.P son únicos, ellos mataban a seres humanos en el mundo de los vivos por solicitud de demonios agraviados, asique se ganaba bien pero era un trabajo en estreno meticuloso, que podía fastidiarse por un millón de variables.

-Aja…si…martes, si…-Loona escribió a desgana una nota, colgó y regreso a su teléfono.  
-¿Era un cliente?-Moxxie recogió la nota-¡Ah, el caso Cho!, yo me ocupo, ¡Haces un gran trabajo!  
-Esto no puede terminar bien-dijo ella, erizada.

La oficina de Blitzo no era un sitio donde Moxxi entraría por gusto, siempre había un cincuenta/cincuenta de posibilidad de pillarle haciendo algo raro, pero esta vez solo estaban leyendo expedientes y comiendo un panecillo.

-Hey, jefe, tengo noticias del caso Cho.  
-Cho, Cho-busco entre las carpetas-aquí esta.  
-El cliente recordó un lugar donde la victima va, el primer martes de cada mes.  
-¡En dos días, perfecto!  
-Continuare con el inventario-se detuvo en la puerta-esto…  
-¿Algo más, Moxxie?  
-Bien, lo voy a decir-se volteo-todo este tiempo yo siempre creí que eras un maniático con problemas de apego.  
-Vaya…aprecio tu honestidad.  
-Lo digo porque lo que hiciste por nosotros, darnos a Morwen, fue…una locura, pero una maravillosa locura.  
-Yo soy maravilloso.  
-Tal vez deberías ir a ese hotel para chiflados.  
-¡Tal vez!-ambos se rieron.  
-Bueno, vuelvo al trabajo, jefe.  
-¡Claro, gran charla!-la puerta se cerró-je…esto es lindo, me agrada.

Los siguientes dos días las cosas siguieron bien, el único incidente fue cuando Loona le gruño a la bebe y Millie amenazo con arrancarle el pellejo, pero ya habían hecho las paces, y la loba hasta comenzó a mostrar simpatía por la pequeña Imp pues sabia acariciarla sin tirarle del pelaje.

Luego llego el día de ejecutar a un humano, asique dejarían a Morwen a su cuidado un par de horas.

-¡Andando, tenemos un horario!  
-¡Ya vamos!-dijo Moxxie-pórtate bien con Loona.  
-Mami y papi volverán muy pronto.  
-Te amamos, muñequita.  
-Ahg, ya paren, me dan nauseas, aquí va a seguir cuando vuelvan.  
-¡El reloj corre!-grito Blitzo, saltando al portal.

Millie y Moxxie le siguieron enseguida, Loona se distrajo con su teléfono y entonces, en el escaso argen antes de que el portal se cerrara, Morwen abrió algunos propios y termino cayendo por este, salió en una azotea y siguió transportándose.

A escasos metros, Moxxie estaba armando el rifle para Millie y Blitzo vigilaba con unos binoculares.

-Esto será fácil, el clima es perfecto, la victima viene directo a nosotros, oh, y Morwen está por allá, ¡hola, bebe!  
-¡¿MORWEN?!-casi le arrojan al vacio.

La niña estaba gateando en la cornisa del edificio frente a ellos, Moxxie y Millie saltaron enseguida a su rescate.

-¡Oigan!, ¿A dónde van?-les grito Blitzo-¡La victima!, diablos, diablos-tomo él mismo el rifle pero al volver le había perdido de vista-¡Maldición!

Los Imp son buenos escalando, ajena al pánico de sus padres primerizos, Morven iba explorando aquel nuevo lugar hasta que capto algo familiar por una ventana: una radio transmitiendo música, con un portal estuvo dentro de la habitación y se acerco al aparato, llevaba sujeto con la cola su sonajero y este zumbo de pronto, la radio también, como sintonizándose a la misma frecuencia.

-“Hola, pequeño infierno”-sonó una voz en la radio-“¿De dónde proviene esta señal?”

En ese momento la ventana se rompió, Morwen volteo y vio a Moxxie tirando entre un montón de vidrio.

-¡Papi!  
-¿Acabas de…?  
-¡Mi bebe!-Millie la agarro y la cubrió de besos-mi niñita, ¡no me vuelvas a asustar de ese modo!  
-Está muy bien-dijo Moxxie, que no la abrazo enseguida porque tenía algunos trozos de vidrio en los brazos.  
-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Se miraron, por ciertas reglas no podían matar humanos sin un acuerdo previo, afortunadamente Blitzo apareció haciéndoles señas por un portal para que volviesen al Infierno.

-¡Allí esta!-exclamo Loona-digo, no es…no es que me preocupara, obvio no.  
-¿Ella se encuentra bien?  
-No le paso nada-dijo Millie.  
-Esplendido, ahora, ¿me pueden explicar que carajos fue eso?  
-¿Disculpa?-dijo Moxxie.  
-¡La victima escapo!, ¡tendremos que esperar otro mes para matarle!, eso si el cliente no cancela.  
-¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que hiciéramos?  
-¡Los humanos casi la ven!, pudo perderse o herirse.  
-Ese no es mi problema, ¡tenemos un negocio aquí!  
-No funcionara-dijo Moxxie.  
-Concuerdo.  
-Me refiero al trabajo-Blitzo abrió grande los ojos-Morwen necesita demasiada atención.  
-Uno debe cuidarla mientras el otro trabaja-dijo Millie.  
-Podemos turnarnos.  
-¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Así no es como operamos aquí!  
-Va a tener que ser así ahora o buscaremos otro empleo.  
-Vamos, cariño, te curare eso.  
-¡No he terminado!-no le hicieron caso-¿pero que les sucede?  
-Sabía que iría mal-dijo Loona-los niños lo cambian todo.  
\-----0

De Blitzo se podían decir muchas cosas, que fuera mentalmente estable no era una de ellas, tener a Morwen en sus vidas estuvo bien pero no podía quedarse ahora que estaba afectando directamente sus intereses.

De manera que esa noche se coló en casa de Moxxie y Millie, procurando por primera vez que no lo descubrieran, empaco las cosas de Morwen en su cesta, saco a la niña dormida de su cuna y se la llevo en silencio; s la regresaba al hotel Ángel era capaz de acribillarle, en su lugar se acerco a una suntuosa mansión en el filo del pentagrama.

-Aquí te van a cuidar-toco al timbre y se alejo-está bien…si, esto está bien, ellos lo entenderán.  
\-----0  
Ni mucho menos.

Millie y Moxxie se presentaron al trabajo al día siguiente, completamente histéricos, Morwen había desaparecido y tenían que hallarla aunque implicase poner de cabeza la ciudad, ante tal escenario Blitzo confesó que él se la había llevado.

-Tú… ¡¿hiciste qué?!  
-¡Pero si tu nos la diste!  
-Se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo para la compañía, debo pensar en nosotros.  
-¿Nosotros?-Moxxie jamás se había sentido tan indignado-Blitzo, nos diste un bebe, cambiaste nuestras vidas, ¡y te la llevaste!, ¡Es…eres…!, ¡La peor escoria en el Infierno!, ¡Y me estoy quedando corto!  
-¡Chicos, chicos!, tampoco la arroje en un callejón, la deje con Stolas, ¡tendrá una vida de lujos!  
-¿Stolas?, ¿dejaste a Morwen con ese maniático con problemas de apego?  
-Oye, ¿ese no era yo?  
-Ella era nuestra-gimoteo Millie.  
-Me llamo “papi”  
-Oh, por favor, ¿si tanto quieren un bebe porque no tienen uno propio?

Supo de inmediato que había cruzado una línea, Millie estallo en llanto y se arrojo a los brazos de su esposo, Moxxie le miro de tal manera que, si las miradas mataran, la suya le habría hecho pedazos.

-Nunca, jamás, te acerques de nuevo a nosotros.  
-No quería…-una bala paso rozando su cabeza.  
-¡Esta vez es en serio!-se fue sosteniendo a Millie, que no dejaba de llorar.  
-…Loona, tu… tu lo entiendes, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, lo entiendo-dijo ella-entiendo que eres un imbécil, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
-¿Algo estúpido?  
-Ya hiciste mucho de eso.  
-Entonces…  
-Ahg, ¿no es obvio?, ahora vas y haces lo correcto, si es que se te ocurre como.

A veces Loona le salía con cosas que de verdad le ponían a pensar, tenía sentido, ella era un alma pecadora y alguna vez fue humana, y no había criatura en este mundo que supiera más sobre cometer errores y vivir con arrepentimientos que un alma humana.  
\-----0

Hacer lo correcto suele involucrar cierta dosis de valentía y a Blitzo no se le ocurrió nada más valiente que volverse a robar a Morwen, pero esta vez a plena luz del día.

De manera que se volvió a colar a la propiedad de Stolas y trepo hasta el balcón, esperando hallar a la niña en su habitación, de preferencia sola, y así entrar y salir sin mayor problema.

-Hola, Blitzy-una suave voz desde las sombras le paralizo.  
-…maldita sea…

Allí estaba, el elegante y espeluznante príncipe Stolas, amo de setenta y dos legiones infernales y dueño del pico más sucio que hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer, acunando a la pequeña Morwen que estaba mordisqueando una gema.

-¡Stolas, amigo!, ¿Cómo te va?  
-He tenido un día muy interesante, de hecho, después de recibir tu regalito.  
-¿Qué?, ¿la bebe?, ¡Je!, ¿Por qué crees que yo la deje?-Stolas alzo la ceja, como si fuera evidente que semejante locura solo podía ser obra de semejante loco-¡Bueno, si, fui yo!  
-Admito que llevo todo el día tratando de descifrar que estabas insinuándome al dejarme a esta niña.  
-No es una insinuación, mira, es…una historia larga y muy vergonzosa, en realidad, ¿podrías solo dármela y fingimos que esto jamás pasó?  
-No lo creo-se levanto-en realidad me encantaría oír que clase de cosas son capaces de avergonzarte, asique será mejor que tu relato valga la pena o te iras de aquí con las manos vacías.  
-Con un demonio… ¡Ok!, pero mantengámonos calmados, ¿bien?, Morwen no necesita oír las obscenidades que eres capaz de decir.  
-Eso es algo entre nosotros, Blitzy.  
-¡Y no me llames así!

Terminaron bebiendo té y vino en el salón, y Blitzo estaba bebiendo té, aunque hubiera matado por algo de alcohol, porque lo último que necesitaba era acabar en la cama de aquel pajarraco manipulador…de nuevo, por lo menos había logrado que le dejara cargar a Morwen, la pequeña parecía más tranquila con uno de sus propia especie.

-Déjame ver si entendí-dijo Stolas, tras oír la historia-te dieron a una huérfana indefensa, tú la pusiste en manos de tus empleados, dejaste que se encariñasen con ella, luego se las quitaste y la dejaste en mi puerta.  
-Bueno, dicho así suena…  
-¿Absolutamente abominable?-se apretó la sien-de verdad no lo comprendo.  
-Bueno, hay quienes dicen que debería estar en un manicomio.  
-Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes encantarme tanto, tu, malnacido hijo de…  
-¡No frente a ella!-le tapo los oídos a Morwen-ya te conté todo, ¿podemos irnos?  
-No-se levanto y camino hacia una pintura en la pared-tengo una hija, Blitzo, comprenderás que debo ser crítico en este caso, hipotéticamente hablando, digamos que te doy a la niña y se la regresas a esa linda pareja.  
-Es la idea.  
-¿Qué ocurre luego?-su cuello casi giro por completo para mirarle-el día de mañana hace algo que te moleste de nuevo y la vuelves a abandonar, pero esta vez de modo tal que ni siquiera tú puedas recuperarla.  
-Eso no va a pasar-dijo, encogiéndose.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-termino de girar su cuerpo-quiero que me convenzas, dime, ¿Qué va a impedir que repitas este error una y otra vez hasta que las consecuencias sean irreparables?  
-…Millie estaba llorando…  
-¿Sí?-le observo con la atención de un ave de presa.  
-Y la forma en que Moxxie me miro, él…de verdad me odia ahora…no…no me gusto como se sintió eso, Morwen les hacía felices, la necesitan ahora…y sé que pueden cuidarla muy bien, deben tenerla.  
-¿Y qué hay de ti?  
-…no se trata de mí…-musito.  
-Más alto, por favor.  
-¡No se trata de mi!-exclamo, casi le dolió-las cosas van a cambiar, no puedo controlar eso.  
-¿Y vas a aceptarlo?  
-…Quiero intentarlo-le miro, y Stolas esbozo una sonrisa nada macabra para variar.

Instantes después hubo una explosión en la entrada, Moxxie y Millie se metieron a las bravas, armados hasta los dientes.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!  
-¡Entréguenos a nuestra bebe y nadie saldrá herido!-dijo Millie.  
-¿Blitzo?-Moxxie lo vio, cargando a Morwen-¿Qué diantres significa todo esto?  
-¡Nada de lo que sea que estas pensando!-dijo este, poniéndose detrás de Stolas.  
-Eres un payaso con suerte-rio el ave-por favor, vamos a tranquilizarnos, no deseo más destrozos en mi morada y supongo que ustedes quieren conservar sus cabezas.

Había que admitir que aquella irrupción era un poco suicida, Stolas era un príncipe del Infierno, en la escala social de aquel mundo caótico estaba por debajo únicamente de Lucifer y sus pares, mientras que los Imp eran el equivalente al populacho en el Infierno, apenas encima de los pecadores, en cuestión de poderes Stolas podría matarlos a todos en un parpadeo, pero no lo haría…le gustaban esos tontos, le divertían en su soledad.

-Blitzo vino aquí a hablar conmigo sobre el futuro de la pequeña Morwen-la tomo-me dijo que yo podría darle a ella todo cuando deseara-se acerco a ellos, que bajaron sus armas asustados-pero me hizo entender que ustedes son lo que necesita.

Y se las entrego, la pareja le miro impactada un momento antes de soltar todas las armas y entregarse en un abrazo poderoso con la pequeña Imp, abrumándola en besos y palabras tiernas.

-¡Perfecto, todo arreglado!-exclamo Blitzo, cargándose el momento como siempre-ahora vámonos a crear una nueva normalidad.  
-¿Tú crees que esto arregla lo que hiciste?-le dijo Moxxie.  
-Pues…si… ¿no?... ¿un poquito?  
-¿Saben?-dijo Stolas de pronto-conozco un conjuro que puede bloquear los poderes de Morwen hasta que tenga edad para usarlos, ya no estaría creando portales sin control.  
-¡Eso nos ayudaría muchísimo!-dijo Millie.  
-Y puedo dárselos…siempre que Blitzy esté dispuesto a darme algo a cambio.  
-¿Blitzy?-Moxxie apenas se aguanto la risa, más por la cara que le puso el otro-¿Qué tal si te lleva a cenar?  
-¡Oigan!  
-Tiene que ser una cita completa.  
-Y que te regale algo lindo.  
-¡Estoy parado justo aquí!  
-No sé si sea suficiente-Moxxie le indico que se acercara.  
-Pues entonces…-y le susurro algo al oído.  
-¡Trato hecho!

Blitzo estaba lo bastante cerca para escuchar y, hay que decirlo, su expresión de completa estupefacción no tenia precio, fue suficiente para que Moxxie le perdonara casi todo el mal rato.  
\-----0

Unas semanas después…

-Loona, anda, puedes decirlo.  
-Lona.  
-Loona.  
-Luna.  
-Loo…na.  
-Loo… ¡Loo!, ¡Loo, Loo!  
-…Bueno, puedo con eso.  
-¡Ya volví!-Millie entro trayendo algunos cafés.  
-¡Mami!-dejo las tazas en el escritorio y cargo a la niña.  
-¿Te portaste bien con Loona?  
-Si no hubiera visto la clase de cosas que hacen algunos pecadores pensaría que ella no es del todo un demonio-dijo la loba, tomando una taza.  
-Es toda una demonio-dijo Moxxie, viniendo de la armería con una maleta-una muy especial.  
-¡Papi!  
-Prepare todo-le dio la maleta a Millie-el rifle está a punto, ajuste la mira tanto como pude pero no lo agites.  
-¿Cuál es el plan?  
-La llevare a dar un paseo y estaremos de vuelta cuando regresen.  
-Perfecto, dile al jefe que estoy lista cuando lo diga.

Moxxie se asomo a la oficina, nada raro, aunque Blitzo estaba hablando con Stolas y con el altavoz puesto, como si quisiera evitar contacto con el teléfono.

-Oye, tengo que salir a matar a un humano, ya cuelga.  
-“Dime algo lindo”  
-¿No dije suficiente anoche?  
-“Vamos, Blitzy…”  
-Por todos los… ¡Ok!, me…me gustan tus patas.  
-“¿Cómo?”  
-Son muy largas y fuertes, ¡le podrías arrancar la cabeza de una patada a alguien con esas cosas!...de hecho me encantaría ver eso, ¿tienes planes el sábado?  
-“Depende de ti”  
-Je, bien, te llamare-colgó con excesiva violencia-…quizás si debería estar en un manicomio.  
-Ya lo creo-dijo Moxxie, entrando-Millie está lista para salir.  
-¡Sí, voy en un momento!-Blitzo se había cubierto automáticamente bajo el escritorio.  
-No es necesario que sigas haciendo eso, ¿sabes?  
-¿Seguro?-se asomo-¿ya no quieres dispararme?  
-A veces, pero Morwen necesita de alguien que le enseñe a usar sus poderes cuando crezca, ¿Quién mejor que su tío Blitzo?  
-¿Tío?-repitió asombrado.  
-Nunca creí que diría esto pero, sí, oficialmente somos una familia-salió-¡Date prisa o perderemos al objetivo de nuevo!  
-Familia…-sonrió enormemente-somos una familia.

Loona cargo a Morwen aparte, mientras Moxxie se despedía de Millie, para que la niña no se quisiera escapar de nuevo, ella estaba entretenida agitando su sonaja, la cual parecía producir música propia, cuando de pronto chirrió como una radio sintonizándose.

-“Hola, pequeño Infierno, al parecer las cosas te van bien; Quiero saber más que tu pequeña familia y su fascinante acceso al mundo de los vivos, asique, ¡mantén la sintonía!”-la música volvió.  
-¿Ese…ese era…el Demonio de la Radio?-Morwen solo le sonrió.  
-¿Lista para ir de paseo con papi?-llego diciendo Moxxie-Loona, ¿estás bien?, te ves rara.  
-¿Y eso que carajo significa?-le dio a la bebe-estoy cansada, bebí demasiado anoche, vete para que pueda tomar una siesta.  
-Bueno, no te sulfures, dile bye a Loona, Morwen.  
-¡Bye Loo!  
-Si, bye…

Los vio irse y entro al despacho, frotándose los brazos como si tuviera frio, sabía que la niña había estado en ese hotel raro en la punta este regentado por la absurda princesa del Infierno y el Demonio de la Radio pero no esperaba una conexión directa con este ultimo; para los Imp y muchos demonios originales, los pecadores eran una sarta de barbaros chillones a quienes observaban con el mismo interés morboso con que una persona observaría a un montón de ratas hacinadas en una alcantarilla que se mataban entre sí por comida, les consideraban animales y algunos, como fue su caso, incluso les adoptaban en calidad de mascotas.

Pero ella era una pecadora y sabía muy bien que cualquier cosa en que estuviera metido el Demonio de la Radio no podía terminar como no fuera en sangre, gritos y su demente risa sobre los condenados.  
\-----0-----


End file.
